piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Top 5 Biggest Lead Fights
Top 5 best battles for the lead 5. Kraig Shiftright, Mario Andretti and The King - 1972 Heartland 500 4. Cole Speedland vs Johnathan Melter - 1983 Daniel 500 3. Bill Brady, Alloy Wilson, Andrew Axler, Ernie Gearson, The King and Don Chapcar - 1984 Pocono 400 2. Johnny Blamer vs The King - 2005 Homestead 350 Bob: It's lap 191 and Johnny Blamer has taken the lead again! Darrell: He has been flawless through this race, but can he actually do this? Bob: I don't know Darrell. It's possibly someone that may crash into him any second, that's what it's been like for him since his full time career started in 1990 or 1998 like Rookie of the Year of said year Manny Flywheel. Johnny Blamer has started more times then I could count and only finished probably about 25 times. He only got higher than seventh once in 2002. He finished fifth that time and has his only top 5. Darrell: And that was only because some of the best racers like Chick and Dale Jr crashing. Bob: It's lap 195 now and Johnny Blamer is still leading. OH NO! The King is making a move! Darrell: And he overtakes Johnny like how JoJo's clown car charges into Peg and Cat in 1979! Oh looks like a win looks unlikely now but hey at least he might get 2nd. And look! Matthew "True Blue" McCrew is so exited for The King's last Homestead Miami victory!! (McCrew blows an air horn from his grandpa) Bob: Oh dam, said dam not the d word, he's got the air horn! Darrell: Gong guards, it's funny! Bob: Lap 196 and The King's STILL in the lead. Matt might get crying if Johnny WINS THIS! (Cars revving, goes to The King's on board camera and then to Lightning McQueen's) Bob: Lap 197 and Johnny TAKES BACK THE LEAD! YES! Darrell: It's nearly the finish and JOHNNY BLAMER IS ALMOST THERE, ONE LAP MORE! ONE LAP MORE! HE IS CLOSE! INCREDIBLY CLOSE! Bob: THIS IS INCREDIBLE, THIS IS HISTORY BEING MADE IN THE PISTON CUP, THIS IS AMERICA!! (Moog SSB plays) Darrell: JOHNNY IS JUST SECONDS AWAY FROM MAKING HISTORY! Bob: IT IS 6:23 PM AT HOMESTEAD MIAMI SPEEDWAY, JOHNNY BLAMER CROSSES THE FINISH LINE IN THE FIRST PLACE TO GET AN ABSOLUTELY EPIC WIN. IT'S JOHNNY BLAMER FOR THE WIN! IT'S JOHNNY BLAMER FOR THE SO SO MOTHER FREAKING WIN! WHAT A WAY TO FINISH THIS RACE! WHAT A WAY TO FINISH THIS FREAKING RACE! OMG! IT'S SO HISTORIC! SO SO HISTORIC! 1. Lightning Mcqueen vs Jackson Storm - 2016 Stock Cars vs Next Gens Race Bob: ITS LAP 197 AND JACKSON AND MCQUEEN ARE NEARLY TIED! JACKSON LEADING A BIT BUT MCQUEEN RIGHT BEHIND HIM! Darrell: AS WE HEAD IN TURN FOUR NOW ON LAP 198 JACKSON STILL HOLDING ON! BUT MCQUEEN IS NEARLY THERE! AND HE TAKES IT! MCQUEEN TAKES THE LEAD ON TURN 1! Mater: WOO HOO! DAD GUM! Bob: ITS SO HISTORIC! JACKSON CATCHES THE LEAD AGAIN ON TURN 3! LAP 199 NOW! ITS GONNA BE CLOSE! ON TURN 2 THEY GO AND ITS SO CLOSE! MCQUEEN AND JACKSON ARE SO INSANELY CLOSE! Darrell: THEY REACH THE FINISH! ITS SO CLOSE (slow motion replay is shown) Bob: OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! LIGHTNING MCQUEEN WINS BY JUST FOUR CENTIMETERS! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD. Darrell: WOW WOW OH MY GOD THIS IS HISTORIC! LIGHTNING MCQUEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bob: MCQUEEN HAD DONE IT FOR THE STOCK CARS!! THEY DEFEATED THE NEXT GENS!!!! JACKSON STORM SPINS BUT IS SAVED! Mater: Holy (Dolphin Censored) Mcqueen!! YA WON! WAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!!!!!! Lightning: YES! YESSSSSS! YES THIS IS SO AWESOME! TAKE THAT JACKSON! Jackson: Grrrrr, I will get my revenge! Category:Top 20/15/10/7/5/3 Moments